The present invention relates generally to scraping and scrubbing devices and, more particularly, is directed to a device for scraping and scrubbing dirt, soil and skin from fruit, vegetables and the human body.
Devices for removing dirt, soil and skin from fruit, vegetables and the human body are well known in the art. For example, knives and peeling devices are known that remove the outer layer of skin and dirt on fruit and vegetables, such as carrots, potatoes, beets, turnips, papaya and the like. A problem with such devices, however, is that approximately 10% of the fruit and vegetable, other than the skin, is also removed. In addition, there is the problem of the user being cut through such use, and the knife or peeler sinking in sink water during cleaning of the same, causing further inconvenience.
In the case of a brush, sponge or cloth used for removing dirt and soil, there is the problem of the brush, sponge or cloth holding moisture for a long period of time, resulting in the multiplication of germs. Storage of the brush, sponge or cloth is also delayed because of the moisture retention.
In case of stone and like structures having a plurality of peaks on the outer surface thereof, which are used for removing dirt, soil and skin from fruit, vegetables and the human body, such devices will become soiled and dirty themselves, and to clean such devices is a cumbersome and time consuming task.
Some of the above devices are also wasteful to the extent that the entire device is not used for the scraping and scrubbing operation, that is, the above devices usually require a handle which is not used in the scraping and scrubbing operation.